The present invention relates to the field of devices for binding and sealing various types of packages in a way such that the package cannot be opened without destroying the integrity of the device. This field actually dates back to the use of sealing wax into which an impression is made with a unique object such as a signet ring.
Sealing devices now find wide use to prevent theft where the thief plans to remove a portion of the contents of a package and to reclose same, hoping to avoid detection. Sealing devices which cannot be opened and resealed are useful in preventing such theft, much of which is carried out by employees of the organization which prepares the packages.
While there have been available binding strips useful for such objectives as tying the ends of bags and tying together articles of clothing so that they cannot be separated from each other without destroying the tie device, such devices have generally required special equipment to put them in place. The present invention is designed to meet the need for a binding and sealing strip which requires no auxiliary equipment, which is light in weight, small in size and, especially, low in cost.